


Curse of the Winter Berry

by Ashen_Serpent



Series: Curse of the Winter Berry [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied/Referenced PolySpetsnaz (R6S), Kissing, M/M, Mention of other Siege Operators, Mistletoe, Siegemas 2020 (Rainbow Six)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Serpent/pseuds/Ashen_Serpent
Summary: Despite his best efforts, Kapkan ends up stuck beneath the mistletoe.AN: For Dual Rainbow’s Seigemas 2020. Prompt: “You’re under the mistletoe so stop stalling and just kiss.”
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov, Maxim “Kapkan” Basuda & Dominic “Bandit” Brunsmeier & Jordan “Thermite” Trace
Series: Curse of the Winter Berry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047097
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Siegemas_2020





	Curse of the Winter Berry

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Dual Rainbow’s Seigemas 2020. I’d like to thank them for letting me participate and you can find them at https://dual rainbow.tumblr.com. I’d recommend checking them out as the rest of the currently posted Siegemas stories can be found there!
> 
> Once again, when it comes to R6S Spetsnaz stuff, Kiki_92 is my inspiration and I’d recommend checking them out if you’d like to read more R6S Spetsnaz stories. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> \- Ashen_Serpent

Although not yet the season, winter was fast approaching Hereford Base and Christmas with it. Already, most of the CTUs who celebrated it, and even a few who didn’t, were already decorating, littering the halls with paper snowflakes to match the base’s newly treacherous outside. Within mere minutes of the base’s first snowfall, Kapkan was called outside by Glaz only to be ambushed by Fuze and Tachanka in a terribly one-sided snowball fight. They did make it up to him later but Kapkan still plotted his revenge with Bandit and Thermite, intent on using a few favors to make his revenge sweet. For now though, his main goal was to dodge the sprigs of mistletoe placed strategically at doorways like one of Ela’s dreaded mines, waiting to trap operator in public displays of affection. As luck would have it though, he was currently playing, and losing, against Bandit in a fighting game, the bastard having far more experience from his duels with Jäger and Thermite. 

Kapkan snarled as Bandit’s character caught his own with an ultimate attack, leaving him with little health. Kapkan quickly pulled his character away, charging a ranged attack to stun followed by a combo. Both hit, leaving Bandit’s character that much closer to defeat. Kapkan then had his character reposition on the stage to unleash another combo only to get blocked and countered. He was then on the defensive, frantically blocking blows and dodging attacks, searching for an opening so that he could-

“Oh? Who’s winning?”

Kapkan’s character paused, leaving him defenseless, and defeated with a single basic kick. Kapkan glared at the victory screen and sighed, unable to be too frustrated with the cause of his defeat. He turned and started blankly at Glaz.

“Take a guess, Glazkov.”

Glaz at least had the decency to laugh apologetically as he leaned his elbows near Kapkan’s head on the couch, ignoring Bandit’s juvenile snickering.

“If it’s any consolation, I thought you were doing quite well for a while that time.”

Bandit whistled low as he set up the next match. “Must’ve not watched much. Maxim, you up for another round?”

Kapkan scoffed and set the controller aside. “I’m quite done humiliating myself in front of the likes of you.”

Bandit shrugged, still grinning. “Fine be that way.” He offered the controller to Glaz. “Want to give it a go?”

Glaz shook his head. “I’ll save my gambling for poker night.”

“Seriously? Come on! It’s not like you’d need to worry about losing your shirt! Or at least with the way me and Maxim have been going at it. I’m up for a higher stakes game, if you’d like.”

Glaz ignored the eyebrow wiggle. “I stand by my pervious answer.”

“Suit yourself, lover-boy. I’ve seen how you Russians preen in the showers.”

Glaz settled onto the couch next to Kapkan as Bandit started a match against the computer. Kapkan tried to ignore, or at least not act on, the way joy rose in his chest every time Glaz brushed against him. They’d been together for a while now, so there was no reason to act like a damn schoolboy whenever he was around Glaz. It was completely stupid and part of the reason he’d never told Bandit or Thermite about dating was that the bastards should never let him forget it and would probably pull some scheme to try and get them together like when they locked Ash and Mira in storage together. Still, he should probably tell them at some point. Maybe after talking it over with the rest he could-

Kapkan froze as Glaz rested an arm on his shoulder, the weight calming and familiar against the panic of remembering Bandit’s peripheral vision. He tried to shift his shoulder to make Glaz pull back his arm, but that only lead to him cuddling closer until they were flank-to-flank. Fuck. Kapkan forced himself to breath steadily before checking to see just how engaged Bandit was with his game.

Bandit was snarling and cursing under his breath like whenever he’d botch a C4 throw at Blitz, his eyes dead focused on the TV screen. Kapkan allowed himself a sigh of relief and a moment to enjoy the warmth of his partner while Bandit continued to bruise his own ego against the computers. Finally, after increasing volume and several near controller throws, Bandit quit the match, turning off the console and TV before slumping back down on the couch with a huff. He glanced over at Kapkan and Glaz.

“Why’re you cuddled up like that? The heating’s functional.”

Kapkan kept his face blank. “Do you not have friends? People can simply enjoy each other’s company.”

Bandit waved him off. “The hell do you think I hang out with Marius for? I’m just saying, you two are pretty touchy-feely, but only with each other. I’ve seen how you two go ghost anytime someone gets huggy.”

Kapkan frowned. “Pereira and Lin Tsang aren’t especially tactile either.”

“Yeah, but they aren’t really huggy with anyone, meanwhile your whole team can’t seem to stop going full cuddle-pile at a moment’s notice. It’s just kinda noticeable is all. I figured I should give you a head’s up.”

Kapkan went silent, not really trusting himself to speak. Next to him, Glaz kept a measured expression but didn’t remove him arm. He then dispatched a smile, sharp cheer in his voice.

“Interesting! Thank you for the notice!”

Bandit opened his mouth to speak, then shut it. He drummed his fingers in his thighs and glanced around the room before checking his phone. He then grinned and stood up, stopping at the door.

“Want to come with? Jordan’s making cupcakes.”

Kapkan narrowed his eyes. “Is he expecting people?”

Bandit fidgeted with a bracelet while speaking. “Yeah, sure. Come on, Maxim. It’s free cupcakes! What more could a guy want?”

Kapkan glanced over at Glaz who shrugged and got up. Kapkan signed and followed suit, following him to the door only to be blocked by Bandit staring at something. Before he could ask what the damn hold-up was, Bandit beat him to the punch.

“Damn, they really put that stuff everywhere, huh?”

Kapkan followed Bandit’s gaze only for his eyes to fall upon that damnable foe: a lone sprig of mistletoe taunting him from the doorframe. Kapkan cursed his luck and was preparing to soldier on when Glaz rested an elbow on Kapkan’s shoulder.

“They really did. This your doing?”

Bandit scoffed, still blocking their path. “Nah, too much effort. Mostly stuck to salt cookies and fucking with Elias’ wake up playlist.”

“Are you going to move?”

Bandit frowned, looking almost conflicted for a moment. “Are you going to kiss?”

Kapkan growled, glaring at him. “Move, Dom.”

Bandit took a step back, checking the hall for other people with his hands up. “Easy there, tiger! I’m just trying to uphold a sacred holiday tradition! No need to get your claws out.”

Glaz chuckled at that last comment and Kapkan wanted nothing more than to simultaneously punch and kiss him. He was absolutely going to pounce on him once all of this was over, and once they had some privacy of course. And once he had covered Bandit’s entire bedroom floor with legos. 

Bandit rolled his eyes at the display, although he seemed more nervous than anything else. “Christ sake. You’re under the mistletoe so stop stalling and just kiss already!”

When Kapkan and Glaz did nothing, Bandit turned around, facing the other side of the hall. “There! I’ve got my back to you. No witnesses! Now would you just kiss!”

Kapkan looked at Glaz who glanced around the hall before speaking to him in Russian. “Something small? There’s no one else to see it.”

Kapkan looked around for himself before nodding. He then grabbed Glaz by the back of his head and kissed him on the forehead. Already feeling himself redden, he stepped back and pulled a scowl.

“Done! Satisfied?”

Bandit waved his hands before turning around, his irritation almost comically considering he started the damn thing. “Easy, tiger. The berries are satisfied, all’s right in the world, and Jordan’s cupcakes should be done by now. No need to start something.”

Glaz eyed him. “Are there actually cupcakes or is the another ploy?”

“I don’t lie about cupcakes, Glazkov. Now come on. I want sugar.”

Bandit started down the hall, Kapkan and Glaz trailing after. With Bandit making noise in front of them, Kapkan took Glaz’s hand.

“Should we drop the news to make them feel stupid?”

Glaz faked consideration for a moment before responding. “That’d seem to be a fitting retaliation.”

They got their chance when they reached the kitchen. Inside, Thermite leaned over a mixing bowl, his tongue out in concentration. He perked up upon seeing Bandit.

“Hey, Dom! Did it wor-” He paused upon seeing Kapkan and Glaz, red starting to spread past the icing smears on his face. “Hey guys! How’s it going?”

“We’ve been dating, Jordan. For several weeks now.”

Kapkan watched with open glee as Bandit and Thermite immediately began to berate themselves over the oversight and tried to interrogate him and his partner for details. He ignored them, more focused on the Star of David cupcakes Glaz had brought him, likely for Ash’s upcoming Hanukkah party. Considering the state of the kitchen, a few wouldn’t be missed. The cupcakes were sweet like revenge, vanilla unlike himself, and warm like Glaz leaning against him, a comfort against the chaos all around them.


End file.
